1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system, and more particularly to a programmable remote-control motion vent outlet, wherein the user is able to selectively open the vent outlet for allowing the air flow into the corresponding room and close the vent outlet for blocking the air flow therethrough by means of a remote control system, so as to ensure efficient operation of air condition system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, ventilation system plays a main role for all modern buildings such as office and home to be well ventilated in order to provide a comfortable indoor climate condition for the residents. For example, the resident is able to turn on the air conditioning during the summer time and the heater during the wintertime, so as to set an acceptable indoor climate condition. Generally speaking, the ventilation system generates a flow of cool or warm air to each room of the building through a ventilation outlet mounted on a ceiling, wall, or roof of each room of the building.
However, such ventilating configuration has a major drawback that when the air conditioning is switched on, the ventilation system must generate sufficient cool or warm air flowing towards all the rooms even though some of the rooms are not occupied. In other words, once the user turns on the air conditioning, the air conditioning must generate enough air flowing to each single room, which is a waste of energy.
The most common and easiest way to stop the air flowing to the unoccupied room is to close the ventilation outlet thereof. However, most of the ventilation outlets are mounted at the ceiling of the room, it is quite inconvenience for the user to climb up to the ceiling of the room in order to close the ventilation outlet.
Therefore, an airflow control system is usually incorporated with the ventilation system to control the air flowing to a desired room. The airflow control system generally comprises a computerized center linked to each of the ventilation outlets in such a manner that the user is able to control each ventilation outlet in an open and close manner. However, the installation cost of such computerized center is relatively expensive that is not ideally fit for either the home usage or the big building having plenty of rooms.
Alternatively, the airflow control system can direct the airflow by means of fluid dynamic. In other words, when the temperature of the particular room does not reach the preset climate thereof, the airflow control system will direct a larger portion of the airflow to the room. However, such airflow control system cannot stop the airflow directing to the room that the room temperature thereof is already reach the preset climate or the room is unoccupied. Therefore, it is still a waste of energy for the air conditioning to generate the airflow towards the unoccupied room.